


Invasive Thoughts

by freifraufischer



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-20
Updated: 2015-01-20
Packaged: 2018-03-08 07:42:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3201038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freifraufischer/pseuds/freifraufischer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>BroTP Snow Queen. Mini-fic. Snow and Regina talk the morning after shattered sight. Mention of Outlaw Queen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Invasive Thoughts

**Author's Note:**

> From a Tumblr prompt: Something post Shattered Sight (post You-tried-killing-me-but-you-were-still-so-hot-evil-boobs-and-all/craking up scene) but like a real talk about what happened. This prompt contains reference to the existing canon plot including Outlaw Queen.

Waking Marian wasn't quite as simple as putting her heart back in her chest. The spells to try and clean her body from the curse were complex and Regina needed time. And she'd ordered Robin to not be there. She told him because she didn't want to be distracted, but truthfully because she was to afraid of the temptation. She knew herself. She'd already had the thoughts once.

She'd have them again. Having Robin near would only make that worse.

"Could you use company, or is the ritual something that requires you to be alone?"

She looked up to see Snow standing in the doorway of the vault. The last time she'd been down here was right before Zelena's duel...

"Not afraid of accidental sleeping curses?"

"As I remember it you have to eat the apple willingly." Snow smiled, teasing.

"You can prick your finger accidently."

"That would explain Aurora. She's really the clumsy sort for someone so princessy."

"Says the princess." Regina waved her in. "Just don't get in my way."

Snow moved to sit in one of the side nooks which had acquired pillows after Regina had started spending more time down here. "We tried to kill each other yesterday."

"That could actually describe most of our lives you know." Regina said evenly, not looking over at her.

"Not really. We've spent a lot more times being rather incompetent at killing each other." Snow observed, but didn't push that particular line of reasoning and part of Regina was glad. "I'm actually more than a little relieved there were swords involved. The way I was going at David I don't want to know what I would have said to you."

"I doubt there is anything left to say that could hurt us anymore, Snow."

But the younger woman shook her head. "I think that's underestimating how much I've hurt you over the years. I ... was planning what to say to you. I ... wanted to hurt you so badly."

"It wasn't you."

"It was. Just... my worst me. I'd say I don't know where those thoughts came from but I do. I've had them before."

"The mark of your goodness is not that you don't have those thoughts, Snow. It's that you don't act on them."

"Like you're not acting on them right now?"

Regina looked up. Snow was smiling.

"Don't think I don't know you. I'm proud of you. I'm proud that you don't need anyone else to fight those anymore."

"I think you don't know me as well as you think. I need all of you. So very badly I need all of you to fight those thoughts every day."

Snow reached over and touched her hand with her finger tips. "And every day we'll be there to help each other."

"Even if we sometimes try and kill each other?"

"What's a little attempted homicide between family?"


End file.
